Return to the Neoborg Team
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: Kai quits the BBA Revolution and joins his Russian comrades as the fifth member of the NeoborgBlitzkreig boys. But there was also a surprised when he joins in. KaiXOC. R


**REUNITED WITH MY LOVE!**

**DK: Hey everybody. I'm Back.**

**Kai: But so am I ::sigh::**

**DK: Yeah. But instead of the Blade Angels with you, you've got someone else.**

**Kai: Who?**

**DK: ::Opens the door:: Surprise! Surprise!**

**Kai: ::Gapes at the door::**

**DK: ::Rolls her eyes::**

**Tala: Will you close that mouth of yours? That is so unlike you!**

**Forest: ::Giggled and gave a small peck on Kai's lips:: Hey.**

**Kai: ::Sparkles in his eyes:: Thanks DK!**

**DK: N-N Whatever. Anyway. I'm back with a new fic. But this is just a one-shot, featuring THE couple. ::Points at Kai and Forest:: I was watching one of the episode of G-Revolution where Kai quits the BBA Revolution Team to join the Blitzkreig/Neoborg team and came up with this idea. It's only a one-shot fic so those of you who are reading Bladebreaker's Twins, don't worry. It's still on air, if you get my drift.**

**Tala: DK doesn't own anything from beyblade except Forest and the laptop whom we call Moon-surf. **

**Forest: And here's the ficcy!!**

It was another early morning and the morning dew was still at bay as the sun slowly rises from the east, claiming its spot in the middle of the sky few hours later. Near the dock of Tokyo, Japan however standing on a ship's courtyard were two skilful beybladers, one with flaming red hair and bright violet eyes, the other with two-toned hair and lavender eyes.

"Glad you finally come to your senses and returned to us." The one with the flaming red hair said, looking at his former comrade. "Welcome back to our team." He took out his hand.

Kai looked at the hand then back to the face of his childhood friend Tala and with no expressions at all, he reached out and shook, as the fifth member of the Neoborg team. They let go as soon as they touched and Tala turned to face the cabin and headed towards it, with Kai at his heels.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"What's Tala doing outside?" a lilac haired boy asked.

"Don't know. Though he should be coming back anytime now, even though he just left. There's nothing out there except Tokyo's dock and the ocean." This voice belongs to a female, who was typing fast on the keyboards of her laptop. Her black hair streaked with green was held in a ponytail and she wore black skirt and top, her forest green eyes never leaving the screen.

"Maybe something new is happening." Another voice broke out, but this came, surprisingly from the laptop the girl is typing on. The girl could only shrugged, and continued analysing Neoborg's beyblades.

Suddenly the door to the cabin the team was in opened, revealing Tala and someone else who was hiding in the shadows.

"Morning guys. Guess who I've got." Tala entered and stepped to one side so that the person in the shadows can step in and reveal itself.

"Hey! It's Kai." Spencer said. Spencer has wooden blond hair under his green hat, wearing his usual green Russian clothing. Bryan could only smirk, his lilac eyes still full of cold feelings just like before. But when the girl heard the name 'Kai' she jerked her head up and looked straight at his eyes, hardly believing it was him.

'He's back!' she cried mentally, feeling her cold heart soften at the sight of her former lover.

"That's right. Since Ian's not here, and Forest can't play because of her beyblade, Kai kindly returned to us. So we have enough members to compete in the tournament." Tala explained.

The girl, Forest, rolled her eyes. "We already had enough members to begin with, Yuriy."

Kai shot his gazed at her and their eyes met for a brief second before Forest moved hers to meet with Tala's. "The tournaments rules were you have to be in a tag team to participate. Even without Kai, we still have enough. You can easily team up with Bryan or Spencer. But nonetheless, I'm glad to have you back, Kai." And she returned her gaze back to her screen.

Kai only shrugged in respond, not caring a thing. The team went back into an uneasy silence, though no one really cares. The Neoborg Team, whom used to be known as the Demolition Boys were used to the cold silence as they have experienced it many times in the past when the evil and twisted mastermind, Boris, controlled them.

After a while, a snap could be heard as Forest shut her laptop lid closed.

"I'll be in my room, if you boys need me. Let me know when it's lunch time." She jumped off the table she sat on and made her way to another door in the room and closed it behind her. Tala turned to Kai. "Well, make yourself at home. We won't be leaving this place for another day or two until the tournament starts." And then headed to his own room he shares with Spencer and Bryan. Bryan and Spencer just shrugged their own shoulders and followed Tala, leaving Kai to ponder his thoughts.

Kai was now the only one in the living room of the cabin, standing on the same spot he was standing on for the last twenty minutes, but his eyes never left the table on which Forest sat on. He sighed and made up his mind. He was going to visit her.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Forest sat on the window ledge in her bedroom she sleeps in apart from the boys, the window open as she watched the rain pour down that has just recently started, her hand outstretched for the rain to pound on. She heard a knock on the door, silence then the creak of the door opening and closing.

"You know, you can catch a cold like that." A cold voice said. Forest jerked her head towards the door to see Kai leaning against it, in his usual pose, his arms crossing his chest.

"Never knew you'd care." She replied back just as cold but her face was scrunched up in a frown. Kai just shrugged and walked towards her, his scarf blowing behind him. Forest withdrew her hand from the rain and continued watching the little droplets banging hard against the roof of the cabin. She continued to watch the rain, even though Kai stood beside her, their skin almost in contact yet she received goose bumps nonetheless.

She head a sigh when a soft skin from a hand caressed her left cheek, and she turned to meet Kai's eyes, her own turning softer at the sight of her former love. For a while, no one spoke, for fear they would break this silent moment. But Kai couldn't held back the question that nag his mind and he whispered,

"Did you miss me?"

Forest sighed and got off the ledge, her whole body now facing Kai, with the same expression on her face. She reached her hands to his forehead and stroked his bangs, smiling softly at him.

"Of course I did." She whispered back. "As much as you missed me. And I just wished that we didn't part but fate told us we had to for a while." She moved away from him and walked to her desk, looking at the frame that lay beside her open laptop. A photo of herself and Kai, holding in each other's arm during the concert they attended after their encounter with Team Psychics.

"Each passing day, I prayed and prayed that you would return to me, even if it was just for a little while. But each day you never came and I got a bit frustrated that fate is toying with me until today."

Kai walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, at least fate let us spent time until the tournament is finished. After that... well that's our decision."

Forest could only nod, and leaned her head back a bit, closing her eyes. Kai tightened his hold and placed his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent, he almost forgotten. Forest giggled lightly as his breath tickled her skin and Kai cocked an eyebrow. He grinned slyly when an idea formed in his mind.

He picked Forest up, bridal style, ignoring the yelp that escaped her lips and took her towards her bed that lay against a wall in the middle of the room. But instead of gently dropping her onto the bed, he let go, and she landed hard on the ground.

"OUCH!" Forest yelled, glaring at the taller comrade in front of her, while rubbing her bum slightly, to ease the pain. Kai could only smirk back and stepped over her legs while talking.

"Let's see what's on TV."

Flopping onto the bed, Kai flicked the channels, ignoring the glare he received from Forest.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Tala knocked on Forest's door, waiting for an answer when he heard noises coming from within.

"What the..." he placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted, pushing the door open and taking in the scene inside. He saw Kai sprawled on the bed with Forest sitting on top of him grabbing at his hands; the bed covers were messed up.

"Give me that DAMN REMOTE!!" Forest cried. Kai got it out of her reach, and Forest fall over and out of the bed, because she was leaning over Kai, and landing on the ground TWICE!

"OW!" Forest muttered. Kai snickered and switched on the TV, changing the channel until he was satisfied with the programme.

"OMG!" Forest gaped at Kai in shocked. "TWEENIES!?" she cried. Kai smirked but it disappeared as soon as it appeared when he gazed at the doorway. Forest followed and met Tala's eyes.

"Oh hey Tala. We were just mucking about." Forest said.

"Right. Lunch will be in an hour. Thought I just let you know." Tala said.

"Thanks."

Tala closed the door and Forest let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. She then averted her gaze and glared at Kai, who merely smirk, for absolutely no reason.

"We were just lucky back then." Forest spoke. Kai gave her a confused look and just shrugged his shoulder as he returned his attention back to the TV, eventually changing the channel. Forest got up from where she sat, and got onto the bed, snuggling against Kai as soon as she was settled. Kai reacted instantly and wrapped one of his arms around her, sighing as the familiar feeling of holding her in his arms returned to him.

He kissed his forehead and she looked up, meeting his gaze. They were both trapped in each others eyes that they didn't realised their face was inches away until Kai caught her lips with his and they deepened the kiss in no time.

"Aww. Young love. Such a wonderful thing." Someone said dazedly, the voice coming from the laptop. Kai and Forest broke the kiss and looked at the laptop, eyebrow raised.

"What? Was is something I said?" he (the laptop) repeated. Forest rolled her eyes and reached into her pockets on the side of her short skirt and took out a mini-control. She directed it towards the laptop and with a touch of a button the laptop was switched off.

"Huh? Now where were we?" Kai said.

Forest giggled and claimed Kai's lips instead of the other way round. But there was one thing that was still in Kai's mind that he didn't get round to ask. 'What did Tala meant, Forest can't blade anymore?'

**DK: Dan-tad-da! I've ended it with an evil cliffy. Wanna find out the answer? Gonna have to wait for the sequel or the side-story, whichever I'm going to decide with. Well, hope you enjoyed this. I know I had fun writing this. Every time I read it, it always cheers me up. Yup it does. Anyway I'm gonna stop blabbing. Don't forget to review and I'll see you my fellow reviewers at the Bladebreaker's Twins.**

**Tala, Forest, Kai: Bye.**


End file.
